Percy, Meet the Cousin
by DoubleDimension
Summary: Percy is invited to the Chase Family Renunion and Christmas Party. He meets Annabeth's cousin, a boy from Boston who introduces him to the world of Norse Mythology. Will they get along? Percy&Magnus platonic friendship. One-shot. Magnus is Rick Riordan's character, but had to put him in as an OC.


Percy drove his car up the drive, and parked it safely near St. Paul House of the prestigious St. Peter College. He adjusted his tie using the rear-view-mirror and pushed open the door of his flashy BMW Series 7, opening the door stylishly, and walked out, up the neo-classical steps of the Boarding House, and pressed his finger on the brass doorbell.

A woman around forty or fifty opened the door, "House mistress?" Percy asked.

"Why, yes. Young man, you must be the person that Annabeth Chase said would be picking her up, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Right up those stairs, to the second floor, third room on the right. Hope you have a nice evening." She pointed to a flight of stairs with elaborately carved with Greek mythological icons (the twelve Olympians), and on its sides hung wreaths, it suddenly reminded Percy how close Christmas was.

He climbed up the stairs, hoping not to bump into any monsters, he held his pen tightly, just in case.

He reached Annabeth's door, "II-XVIII" was carved on the door, it was a relief, since demigods could read Greek and Latin easily.

He raised his fist, and knocked, loudly.

A girl with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes opened the door, "You're a hottie, welcome in!"

"Percy, come here and help me choose an outfit." Annabeth called from one end of the room, near the beds.

The girl stood there, mouth open wide, "You know him? You're so lucky!"

Percy picked out a navy blue evening dress and handed it to Annabeth, just to match his elegance.

She gave him a signal, "Wait a moment," She took the clothes and headed in to the adjoining bathroom.

When Annabeth came out, Percy thought she was stunning, Aphrodite-Worthy even.

She slipped on some clear stockings and slipped on some black three-inch heels. She tied an orange silk scarf around her neck, and Percy led her out of the room. "Ladies first," he held open the door.

Annabeth burst out laughing, much to her roommate's dismay, "When did you become such a gentleman, Percy?"

"I was _always_ a gentleman, you have misunderstood me, and hurt me here," he drew a cross over his heart.

Annabeth and Percy linked arms with each other as they descended down the steps.

The House Mistress' eyes widened, "You two are cute together."

Percy and Annabeth blushed as Percy opened the door, and ushered her into the BMW.

The drive to downtown Manhattan took half an hour. It was thirty minutes of Annabeth adjusting the car's radio to play classical music.

"Won't you just switch off the radio, I'm _driving_!" Percy said, as Annabeth increased the volume.

"I like it, do you know that Beethoven was a son of Apollo? Also, keep your eyes on the road."

It took another twenty minutes through the New York rush hour traffic to arrive at The Plaza, where the Chases were going to have their gathering.

After Percy parked the BMW, he glanced at the statue of Pompona, nodded at her, and hurried inside, it was freezing.

Once he was inside, he couldn't help but stare at the large crystal chandeliers hanging from the 30 feet ceiling, as well as the perfectly polished marble floor with the swirls that reminded him of the sea. Then Annabeth called for him from the lift lobby, "Hurry up, Seaweed, Chronos isn't slowing down time for you!"

A few people glanced over at Percy as he ran over to the elevator. It was also very elegant. The mirrors on the sides, as well as the metal elevator buttons and the framed posters on the walls were elegant, nothing like what Percy had seen, since he was too concerned back during the Titan war.

"I took these elevators up to see you, back then." Percy whispered to Annabeth, who looked at him in awe.

"Really?"

It was then when some other people inside went out, leaving them alone, for another floor or two. Percy took the chance to kiss her, and said, "Really. My memory doesn't fail."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as they went out, glancing as they found the door to the restaurant, buffet restaurant, she said to the waiter doing reception duty, "Chase family gathering."

"This way, ma'am and sir," the waiter said as he stretched his arm and led them to their table.

"Percy followed as he kept on murmuring, "He called me sir..."

After the tenth time or so, Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach, "It's annoying."

Annabeth sat next to a brown-eyed boy with glasses that had the family's signature blond hair. He was around a year or two younger than Percy. "Magnus Chase, nice to meet you," he told Percy.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend and fellow demigod, son of Poseidon."

Annabeth shushed him, when Magnus said, "Son of Thor, Norse god. And Annabeth's cousin."

Magnus showcased his power of lightning and thunder by making it rain outside the hotel.

Percy's mouth went "o" shaped as he rose from his seat to get food, murmuring, "food..."

Magnus reached into his pocket and took out a mobile phone, which slowly morphed into a Viking sword, "Fog shall hide it from mortals."

"How do you read that?" Percy asked when he returned with a plate full of Parma ham, smoked salmon, salad and foie gras.

"It's called veðr, it means storm." Magnus said as he swept some hair out of his face, and adjusted his glasses.

"Like sparring?" Asked Percy, as he loved it.

"Love it, we should call it a contest, next week in the middle of Central Park, good idea?"

"Next Sunday, that's when I'm free, near the track, good enough?"

"Yes, never knew anybody who liked sparring back in Boston, everybody liked baseball."

"I like swimming and sparring. The two S's."

That moment, Annabeth was talking to her other cousin Arcturus, as Percy went out for more food with Magnus following him, looking weird in a grey suit, "Budding bromance coming, it's like Magnus's his own younger brother."

The two kids shrugged as the two boys walked around, taking bits from dish to dish.

**A/N: This was inspired by the "Coming Fall 2015, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, Book One THE SWORD OF SUMMER" thing at the end. I researched it, and Wikipedia said that Frederick Chase would be in it as Magnus' uncle, so, here it is, Magnus is Annabeth's cousin.**

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**Percy and Annabeth's evening attires by Viria: post/80473412160/ long-time-no-percy-and-annabeth-right-d- well (no spaces)**_

_**Boarding school: my cousin, who's in boarding school, so I try to make it realistic.**_

_**Sword "Storm" in Norse, from the Vikings of Bjornstad: /Old_Norse_Diction ary_ (no spaces)**_


End file.
